fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Manus Blazer
Manus Blazer is an infamous thief, known throughout most of Earth Land and currently being hunted by the Magic Council. Appearance Manus possesses a fairly muscular build for his age, and stands at a fairly tall height too. Manus' main attire consists of a furry black jacket with a military-themed shirt within it, a glove on his right hand to conceal his Magic Seal of Basilium, a pair of long black jeans, a necklace with a crest of somekind at the bottom and some crimson sneakers. Personality Manus comes across many as a charismatic young man, possessing an outgoing and opmistic personality. He is also extremely friendly, able to claim criminals as allies during a relatively young age at the streets. He is also very observative and perceptive, anticipating his opponents' moves to come up with a strategy for a counterattack. However, he does possess an extremely dark side. It's glimpse is first caught when he sacrifices one of his criminal allies to defeat an opponent, as his ally was blocking his aim. He is also very cruel and sadistic, taking a liking in making his opponents suffer slowly before ultimately defeating them. History Manus was born on a dead winter night, where his parents had abandoned him when they had felt his murderous magic aura. Left to die on the streets, he took under a gang of thieves' wing. During a relatively young age, he began to put effort into his criminal career. He started out recruited many allies with his charismatic personality, and then was trained by them. He progressed his career by mass murdering numerous guilds, earning the Magic Council's notice. Shortly afterwards, he was given a bounty of a million gems if the citizens could cut his head off. Using his ability to create fake copies of objects, he sold them to numerous citizens in order to fool the Magic Council. Seven years later, he left his gang in order to pursue into the criminal world, wreaking havoc throughout the Earth Land. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Enhanced Magic Power: 'Manus possesses a remarkable amount of Magic Power, possibly due to the overdose of Lacrima consumption his mother had taken months before his birth. '''Master Unarmed Combatant: '''Manus is known to be exceptional in unarmed combat, able to perform a variety of moves into his fighting style in order to adapt to his opponent's fighting style. His fighting style is known to be unpredictable, incorporating numerous martial arts ranging from capoeira to freestyle wushu, allowing him to hit his opponent with creative moves. '''Expert Strategist: '''Manus is known to be a remarkable strategist, able to think fast during stressful situations and coming up with relevant decisions. He is able to quickly plan a counterattack for the opponent, though it will create an opening for his opponent once he is fully concentrated. '''Remarkable Speed: '''Manus is known for his remarkable speed, able to steal an item in a blink of an eye. Interestingly, he initially didn't possess a surname, though he was suggested by a fellow ally the surname ''Blazer, which coordinates with his remarkable speed. Magical Abilities 'Basilium Magic Seals: '''This Magic grants the user a variety of both offensive and defensive magic spells, possibly a theft-based set of magic seals. *'Latro Bellum(lit. Bandit Arms): 'Manus summons a total of six invisible arms protruding from his back. These invisible arms can be controlled by Manus by free will, making them especially handy for thievery. They also have the ability to increase their length, though they are limited to reaching below 20 metres. *'Signum Cedebat(lit. Fake Image): 'Manus gains the ability to create a replica of a non-living object, providing he has fulfilled the conditions below: #Must comprehend the non-living object's functions. #Must touch the non-living object for 5 minutes, specifically using the right palm. *'Reus Occultus(lit. Secret of the Thief)': '''Manus creates a magic-absorbing shield in the form of his outer layer of skin, as he transmutes the absorbed magic power into an enormous sphere and flings it towards the opponent, dealing heavy damage. However, this shortens Manus' lifespan, due to using his lifespan as a minor catalyst. '''Telepathy: '''This Magic grants the user the ability to communicate with others through telepathic means. Manus often uses this to communicate with his allies. '''Sword Magic: '''This Magic grants the user the ability to perform a variety of attacks through sword-slashing. *'Royal Blaster: '''Manus concentrates his Magic Power into the hilt of the sword, as the sword begins to emit with a vibrant aura. Then, he begins to swing the sword at a relatively fast pace, and finally slashes upon the opponent numerous times, with spiritual projections of knights accompanying the slashes.